


Blessing

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Spooktober 2020 [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, POV Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, inner thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Spooktober2020 Day 7
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Spooktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950700
Kudos: 4





	Blessing

Yennefer watches the people around her.

Jaskier was teaching Ciri and Coen some notes on the lute.

Geralt was watching as he brushed down Roach.

Vesemir was talking to Triss about plants while observing Eskel and Aiden ganging up on Lambert.

Yes, it was a very mix-matched bunch of people. Yes, there were fights and arguments but at the end of the day, they were family. Destiny blessed her with these people, her family.

**Author's Note:**

> Spooktober 2020 was made by Eccentric_Grace.
> 
> So... Spooktober 2020 will be a collection of different media and genres. Some will be angsty, whumpy and others will be humor, light, etc, or a mixture of both (angst with a happy ending). So far I have planned to write Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments, The Witcher, and Marvel.
> 
> I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series, soon when I have the time, will watch the T.V series. I also have not finished the Shadowhunters TV series, which I soon will complete. There may be inaccuracies, so be gentle with me lol.
> 
> I'm also going to be doing Whumptober 2020.
> 
> This and Whumptober 2020 will be posted on here, Wattpad, and Fanfiction.net. So follow me at BlackandBlueMascara on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad-where I post original content- and follow Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03.


End file.
